Geek to Chic
by Teliko. x3
Summary: Greg Sanders, geeks of all geeks, desperately needs help getting someone's attention at the lab. For thee cool fan, remoob1513. OH... little Grillows in it, too peeps. Be happy. :]
1. Chapter 1

**Geek to Chic**

****

Rating: It's safe.

Disclaimer: I don't own Greg or Sara or Catherine or Gil... need me to keep going?

Summary: Greg Sanders, geeks of all geeks, desperately needs help getting someone's attention at the lab.

A/N: This right here is for my little buddy, remoob1513. I hope I made you proud. LOL. Um... and I guess it's kinda set on the first season or a little before that. I don't know.

**

* * *

**

Greg Sanders.

When most girls heard that name, it meant to run away. Greg was tall, unlike most of the boys in his graduating class. He had glasses. Not the sexy kind of glasses, you would think. The nerdy ones. Yes, I said nerdy. Get over it. He was smart. Very intelligent for his age, but no matter how high of a score he got on a test... he couldn't get the girls to even throw a glance at him.

Without his glasses, maybe... and some up to date clothes, he'd be presentable. Wrong. Greg needed a whole new style. He needed help from two guys that really knew what they were doing. Two guys that could get any woman on the street to turn their heads. Greg Sanders need the help of Warrick Brown and Nick Stokes.

----

"Mr. Sanders, you're resume' is astounding."

"Thank you, sir." He re-adjusted his glasses and shifted in his seat. A job at the Las Vegas Crime Lab was just what he needed. Working as a DNA technician wasn't something he saw himself doing when he was younger, but it interested him enough. And hey... if you gotta get a job, get one you like. Right? The door to the office opened.

"Gil, honey. What do you want for dinner toni-" Greg looked back and Gil looked up. Catherine stood in the doorway and sweetly smiled at the two. "Sorry. Am I interrupting anything?"

"Um... no. Catherine, this is Greg Sanders. Greg, this is CSI Catherine Willows and my fiancé'." Greg held out his hand and smiled up at her.

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Willo-Erm... Mrs. Grissom?" She let out a giggle and nodded her head.

"I like the sound of that. Mrs. Grissom."

"We were just going over Greg's resume', here."

"Wow. Really?" She took her spot behind Gil's chair and leaned over his shoulder to take a look at it. She smiled. "Very impressive, Mr. Sanders."

"Thank you. I'm just hoping with experience like that, I can get a job easily."

"Well you no longer need to look. Welcome to the Las Vegas Crime Lab, Greg." Gil handed back the folder to him and smirked. "You start tomorrow night at seven."

"Thank you, Mr. Grissom! Mrs. Grissom. Thank you, so much!" They watched as he got up from the office chair and practically ran out into the hallway.

He looked around and smiled. The people here seemed nice. The technology was unbelievable. He was amazed that he was able to snag a job at a crime lab. The Las Vas Crime Lab, at that. He became so interested by all the machines and techniques, he took a wrong turn somewhere and ended up in front of the break room instead of at his car in the parking lot. He looked around and sighed. No exit signs, no map of the lab, nothing. He slowly walked into the break room and softly knocked on the doorframe.

Three people turned around.

Warrick Brown.

Nick Stokes.

Sara Sidle.

"Um... I'm sorry, but I think I accidentally took a- a wrong turn some where's and now I'm a little lost." As hard as he tried to keep his attention on Nick and Warrick, it kept floating back to Sara. She didn't turn away and laugh in disgust like the other girls. She stood there and stared at him like he was a normal human. Something most women wouldn't even considering doing.

"Ah. You must be the new DNA dude. I'm Nick Stokes." He walked up to Greg and stuck out his hand. They shook hands and Nick turned around. He pointed to Warrick. "That's Warrick Brown, over there. Don't let him fool you when he says his cases are top priority." They laughed and stopped when Nick pointed to Sara. "That's Sara Sidle. She's probably who you'll be partnered with for most of your cases. She's a new CSI here, too..."

"Warrick. S-Sara." He both gave them a polite smile and got back to Nick. "Um... yeah. So ho-how do I get back to the parking lot?" Sara walked up to them and took Greg by the arm.

"I'll show him. You guys have to get back to Grissom and Catherine in a few minutes, anyways."

"Thanks. We'll catch ya later." They took off down the hall and headed for the parking lot.

"So... where are you from?"

"Oh. I'm from Las Vegas. I just got out of college. Kinda needed a job."

"Hmm. I'm from San Francisco. I was called in for a replacement a few months ago after one of the CSIs here died."

"Wow. I'm... I'm sorry." They stopped walking. She pointed to the parking lot and smiled. "Well I guess I'll see you around tomorrow night, huh?"

"Ugh... yeah. Yeah, definitely." They waved to each other and went their separate ways. She passed in front of Gil's office when she recognized the voice of her co-workers.

* * *

A/N: Ha. Ha. HA! So... er... how did I do so far? Cute? XD and my spelling checker thingy is being a little weird, so...excuse me if any grammar mistakes are found. :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Geek to Chic******

Rating: It's safe.

Disclaimer: I don't own Greg or Sara or Catherine or Gil... need me to keep going?

Summary: Greg Sanders, geeks of all geeks, desperately needs help getting someone's attention at the lab.

A/N: Kay. I'm glad you guys like this story. I thought it was pretty cute, if I don't say so myself. :D Ne ways, school's a pain in the... yeah.

"I'm tellin' ya man! She's got a thing for him."

"Oh no, dude. You should've seen the way they were staring at each other!"

"What makes you think this, exactly?" Catherine sat on top of Gil's lap and folded her hands on the desk in front of them.

"And exactly, how did you all meet?"

"He got lost."

"Yeah. And guess who volunteered to show him to the parking lot!"

"You guys weren't suppose to find out about us hiring someone until tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Well for one thing, it was a surprise. You guys have more members on the team and now you don't have to work as hard." Nick and Warrick gave each other high fives and smiled.

"I just wish he wasn't so..."

"Shy?"

"Yeah. I think she'd completely fall in love with him if he was..."

"Bolder?"

"Yeah. Who knows. I mean, we could have the next romance of the lab in our..."

"Posecession?" Nick looked back at Warrick and gave him a look. Catherine giggled and looked back at Gil.

"Aww. Honey, let's help!"

"Cath..."

"Oh come on! It'll be fun!"

"Playing cupid is not 'fun'. It takes skill and time and..."

"Patience?" They all looked at Warrick and shook their heads.

"Alright. So when do we start?"

"Well first of all, you're going to have to find out if they even like each other." Gil pointed out.

"Baby, that sounds so... high school! What you really need to find out is if they have the hots for each other." Gil let his head fall to her shoulder and he snorted.

"And you did such a great job of re phrasing that, my dear."

"Yeah well, being Catherine isn't a gift. It just comes to me."

"Well I'll talk to Sara..." Warrick started to back out of the office, noticing his shift was almost over.

"And I get Greg."

"And we get..." Gil and Catherine looked at each other and shrugged. "I guess we get to watch." Sara stood there with her mouth hanging wide open. She backed away from the door as she noticed it slowly open. She began walking down the hall when Nick saw her and called out her name. He winked at Warrick before catching up with her.

"Hey. Sar. What's up?"

"Ugh... nothing. Just going give some swabs to the lab before I go home. Why?"

"Ah just wondering..." As they reached the DNA office, Nick spoke up. "So ah... what do you think of our new DNA guy?"

"Greg?" He nodded his head and bit his lip. She could've told the truth. She could've told Nick that he was alright and that she was looking forward to working with him, but she wanted to see her co-worker's attempts to try and get them together. She sweetly smiled. "He's um... he's something, huh?" Only problem was, she didn't think too much of him. She respected him as a co-worker and as a new friend, but nothing more. There was nothing wrong with him, to her... he just didn't seem her type of guy.

"Ye-Yeah! Totally. So... you, like him?"

"Sure. He's kinda cute... for a DNA technician." He watched as she walked off into the office and talked with the dayshift DNA technician. He practically ran back to the locker room where he found Warrick hanging up his jacket and taking out his keys.

"Oh dude. She's totally got something for him."

"Ha ha! I knew it!"

---- The next day (or night, really) ----

Gil and Catherine both walked into the break room to see everyone but Greg sitting at the table.

"Ugh... where's Gre-" He came running through the door and grabbed a hold of the wall to catch his breath.

"I am... so sorry. Traffic... was horrible."

"Greg? It's 6:45... you're not even close to being late." He looked down at his watch and blushed.

"Oh. Well... yeah."

"Okay. So... Catherine and I have the Legnon case. Nick, Warrick... you two are still wrapping up yours, correct?" They nodded their heads. "And... that leaves us with Sara. You have a break in at Jewelry store on the strip. Take Greg with you. Teach him the basics."

"But sir. I'm a DNA technician. Does that really require skills out on the field?"

"Well when we're short handed, it comes in handy to know a little about what you're doing." Gil and Cath walked out of the room and headed back to his office. He opened the door for her and smirked when she turned to him.

"You are so evil."

"What!"

"You didn't need to send him out there with her!"

"I thought it would be a good idea if he got to know a little about what he's getting into."

"Bull. You thought it would be a good idea to get in on the matchmaking ahead of time, didn't you?"

"You have no evidence to support-" She held up his personal planner and smirked. She turned through the pages and stopped at the day's date.

"Number one on, 'My list of things to do: Pair Sara and Greg on the same case.' Yeah. Coincidence? I think not." He gasped and pointed to the planner.

"That's not mine! Someone framed me!"

**A/N: Sorry if I made any grammar mistakes. I've been teaching my sister to play the flute since she wants to copy off of me and join band. LOL So yeah. Two flutes in the family. Whoop whoop!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Geek to Chic**

**Rating: It's safe.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Greg or Sara or Catherine or Gil... need me to keep going?**

**Summary: Greg Sanders, geeks of all geeks, desperately needs help getting someone's attention at the lab.**

**A/N: Chapter three? Yes. Chapter three for all the loyal readers. I'm so happy you guys like it. I didn't think many people would like the way I wrote this story, but I guess I'm being proved wrong. Once again, thank you so much!**

* * *

---- Sara and Greg's crime scene ----

They both stood in front of the store and stared at the shattered glass and broken windows.

"Well Greg, welcome to your first crime scene."

"It may be my first, but certainly not my last." She smiled at him and met up with Brass across the tape. He went to stop Greg from crossing, but Sara shook her head.

"He's with me. This is Greg Sanders; our new DNA technician."

"Greg? Hi. I'm Jim Brass. Welcome to the Las Vegas Crime Lab."

"Pleasure."

"So... what brings you to the back streets of Vegas? Shouldn't you be back at the lab running tests?"

"Mr. Grissom thought it would be a good idea if I experienced a little field work before I started working, sir."

"Oh. No need to call me 'sir'. Brass will work fine." Sara walked back up to them after studying the outside of the shop and put down her field kit.

"So what happened here?" He smiled at them both and shrugged.

"I don't know. You're the CSI and CSI in training. Figure it out."

About an hour and a half later, they still weren't done processing the scene. Greg stood back most of the time and watched as she dusted for finger prints and took swabs of blood and other evidence she found at the scene. She looked back and noticed he was getting extremely bored.

"Greg? You can head back to the lab if you want. I'll be at least another hour, maybe."

"Huh? Oh. No. I promised I would come out here and learn as much as I could."

"Well you looked bored out of your mind. Besides, there's nothing else to do but bag all the evidence we found and bring it back to the lab."

"Well let me help bag some stuff. It's the least I could do."

"The least you could do? Greg... I'm probably the easiest person around here to get along with. Besides, Nick, Warrick, Gil, and Catherine..."

"You just named your whole team." She laughed and nodded her head.

"You never miss anything, do you?"

"Well I was trained and taught not to, so it's kinda hard to miss..." She laughed again.

"Alright. Let's see how well you are at bagging evidence, Mr. Genius." He slowly walked up to her and looked down at all the evidence she had collected.

"Are you sure Mr. Grissom won't have a problem with this?"

"Okay. Little tips for when you're apart of this team. Rule one, we call our Supervisor 'Grissom,' just Grissom. Rule two, anything you do to help the Nightshift, Griss will adore you."

---- Back at the lab ----

"People! Settle down!" Back in Grissom's office, Catherine took her normal place on his lap with Nick and Warrick in the seats in front of them.

"No! I want them to go out on a nice little, romantic date... and then take a walk under the stars!"

"That would be cute, but this would be even better... Walking along the beach, at night... right after watching a very romantic movie. Sitting down on the dry sand and... doing whatever you please."

"Just because you and Griss did that on your dates does not mean we have to go with that!"

"Yeah! And where in the heck would they go in Nevada that has a beach?"

"Oh. Yeah... I forgot about that." They all nodded. "Well we can always get them a flight to Florida or something." Nick and Warrick laughed.

"Okay, Catherine. If you and prince charming over there have enough money for that... be our guest."

"Alright! It's settled!" She went to pick up the phone, but Gil caught her hands and forced the phone down. He gave her a crazed look and shook his head.

"We're saving for our vacation, incase you forgot." She blushed.

"Okay. Well how's this... we get them to see a movie." Catherine went to speak up, but Warrick held up his hand and pointed to her. "AND... let Catherine choose which movie they see." She snuggled back into Gil's chest and nodded in agreement. "After, they go to a nice dinner. Chosen by Nick, of course. Then... they can do whatever they please."

"It's genius!"

"Hey! I'm the one that suggested the romantic movie!" Gil moaned and put his hand over her mouth. Nick and Warrick gave each other weird looks and stared at Gil. He waved his hand and smirked.

"Go on..."

"Ah. Right. So, I'm hoping maybe we can get them out with each other by... Friday?"

"Mmmm mmm?" They all looked back at Catherine and gave her a weird look. Suddenly, Gil let go of her mouth and looked down at his hand in disgust. He wiped the spit on his shirt and tightened his hold around her waist. "Friday?"

"Yeah. Friday."

* * *

**A/N: Haha. Don'tcha just love Catherine and her retardness:D LOL. Well yeah. 'Friday' is the big day... or is it:D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Geek to Chic******

Rating: It's safe.

Disclaimer: I don't own Greg or Sara or Catherine or Gil... need me to keep going?

Summary: Greg Sanders, geeks of all geeks, desperately needs help getting someone's attention at the lab.

A/N: Kay. 4th chapter. It's gettin' pretty good. Sorry if I haven't been updating much. School and band and homework and BLAH. It's stressful. LOL. Its a good thing writing keeps me calm. (:

**

* * *

**

---- The next night ----

Everyone was busy with something. Catherine and Grissom were wrapping up their case, Nick and Warrick were getting results back from their evidence while Sara and Greg sat in the break room and looked over the evidence they had found at the jewelry store.

"Someone broke the window from the inside." He looked up from the papers and stared at her. 'God, she's beautiful.'

"How do you know?" She pointed to a picture that was blown up in a bigger size.

"The marks on the glass indicate someone must have used a door to get in and broke that window to get out."

"Why not just use the door to go back out?"

"I don't know. Maybe someone caught him... maybe the alarm went off. We'll have to-"

"Get the surveillance cameras." She smiled and nodded her head.

"Exactly."

"Well um... you probably don't need me to go get them, so... I'll see you around?" He stood up from the table and began walking for the doors when she stopped him.

"Wait. You know, there's a lot of cameras in the store. I'd have to finger print them all. Take pictures. The whole scene. Maybe you'd like to help me?"

"A CSI with your kind of talent needs help bagging surveillance cameras?" She smiled sweetly and nodded her head yes. He shrugged his shoulders and grabbed his jacket. "Let's go then."

When they arrived at the store, they put on their white gloves and began bagging the cameras.

"You know, you didn't have to ask me to come. You could've finished this in five minutes easy."

"I know, but... look at it this way. At least you aren't back at the lab running boring tests for Warrick or Nick."

"Ah see, but that's my job. I'm a technician. My job is to... run boring tests for Warrick and Nick." She laughed and finished up with the cameras. They loaded them back into the car when something caught Greg's eye. He slowly walked back to the store and pointed to the window. "Sara? Come here for a second..." She walked over to the window and looked over his shoulder. He could smell her soap, the shampoo she used, the perfume she put on this morning, and feel her body heat. He blinked a good dozen times before he realized what he wanted to show her. He pointed to a piece of black cloth on the window and smirked. "Think it belongs to your guy?"

"Only one way to find out." She bagged the cloth and took out the keys to the Denali. Before she could start the car, Greg walked up to the window and looked down at his feet.

"Um... Sara?" She looked up at him and rested her hands on the steering wheel.

"What's wrong, Greg? Don't you wanna go back to the lab so you can 'run your boring tests for Nick and Warrick?'" She said giggling. He let out a nervous laugh and shook his head no.

"Um... actually, I was kind of wondering." He took a deep breath and tried to stop himself from shaking. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me sometime this week, maybe?" She sat there for a few minutes and blinked.

"Go out with you? As in a date?" He nodded his head and bit his lip. He let out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding and threw his hands up in the air.

"You know, I don't even know why I asked. I'm sorr-"

"Well, no. I'd love to go but..."

"Ah, the painful, 'but'..." She frowned.

"No. That's not it at all. It's just... kind of sudden. That's all."

"It's okay. Really. I understand."

"Maybe another time, though."

"Yeah. Oh yeah, sure." He nodded and got back in the car with her. The ride back to the lab was awkward. When she parked the car, they both got out at the same time and walked to the back of the Denali to get the evidence out. They both reached for the same bag and ended up touching. Their hands stayed touching for a few seconds before she blushed and pulled her hand away.

----

"Lindsey's homework just... doesn't make sense. Read that to me and tell me if you understand it."

"Read what?"

"The first line of that book." Gil looked up at Catherine and gave her a look.

"Who's homework is more important? Yours or Lindsey's?"

"Well both are important... but..."

"What are you doing with her homework anyways?"

"She's having trouble in Reading and she figured, 'Duh. Dad's a genius in this stuff. Give Mom the homework and let them figure it out for me!' She's too smart for her age." Catherine looked down at the reading book and snorted. "See? This crap doesn't make sense! 'I was there, but I was not there.' What the hell kind of book is this?" Gil looked at the cover of the book and smirked.

"A Lesson Before Dying That's a little too advanced for her, don't you think?"

"It is?"

"Cath, this is a book for a Sophomore in high school." They stopped and watched as Greg walked into the break room. He leaned over Catherine's chair and read the first line of the book out loud.

"'I was there, but I was not there.' Hey. That's from, A Lesson Before Dying. Awesome book."

"You've read it?" Her eye's lit up and she sat up in her chair. He nodded his head and took a seat at the end of the table, away from everyone else. "So you know what the first line of the book means."

"Of course. It's basically how you are all day, Catherine. You're here... but you're not... here." He pointed to the room and then to his head. She rolled her eyes and giggled. Nick and Warrick soon joined them and noticed Greg's face.

"Hey buddy. What's with the sadness?"

"Huh? Oh. I'm just tired."

"If you were tired, you'd be sleeping."

"Well I don't like to sleep on the job." Nick snorted.

"Oh don't give me that! We all love to sleep on the jo-" Gil raised his eyes off of the paperwork and looked up at Nick who smiled innocently and quickly took a seat next to Greg.

"So how's your first week on the job?"

"It's okay. It's way better than what I expected."

"What? You were expecting mean co-workers and a maniac for a boss?" Warrick asked.

"Well you've got the boss part, but... we're not mean!" Catherine exclaimed.

"Well no. I was expecting it to be... boring. It's far from boring." Sara walked through the doors and everyone got quiet. Greg looked down at his hands and tried not to look up at her. Nick and Warrick noticed this and looked back at each other.

"So what's everyone up to?" She leaned against the counter and held a bottle of water in her hand.

"Nothing. Just talking about how Greg likes his new job," Catherine said happily. Gil leaned over and pinched her thigh. She jumped and stared at him. He signaled for her to stop talking about it.

"And how does Greg like his new job?"

"He said he likes it," Warrick tried to keep it simple, but Sara wanted more. She looked down at Greg and sat down at the table.

"Do you like it, Greg?" He nodded and looked up at her.

"I love it." They stared at each other for a few minutes before she shook her head and got up from the table.

"I've... got to go see... Brass about something. I'll see you guys later." Her voice faded down the hallway as she took off running for his office. They all looked back at Greg when she was gone and frowned.

"What happened, dude?"

"Nothing..."

"Something must have happened!"

"I'm serious."

"You know, we _are_ CSIs. We can find anything."

"Would you stop it!" Everyone leaned back in their chairs and looked back at one another. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to... yell or anything."

"Just tell us what happened. Maybe we can fix it." He threw his hands up into the air and sighed.

"I asked Sara out. She said no. End of story." It was quiet before Catherine smirked and shook her head.

"Well we just have to get her to say yes, now don't we?"

* * *

**A/N: So... tell me what you think, please? XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Geek to Chic******

Rating: It's safe.

Disclaimer: I don't own Greg or Sara or Catherine or Gil... need me to keep going?

Summary: Greg Sanders, geeks of all geeks, desperately needs help getting someone's attention at the lab.

A/N: RAWR! I never get to update the good stories! I wrote this chapter in like, five minutes. ROFL. It's not even that long either, but I guess it'll just have to do. I didn't wanna keep all you loyal readers waiting any longer. But I just got home from band practice and I'm so... not feeling good right now, so I'm really really really sorry if this chapter wasn't as great as the other ones. LOL

**

* * *

**

"Hey Sara, wait up!" Sara turned around to see Catherine jogging down the hall to talk to her.

"Hey Cath. What's up?"

"What's up?" She looked up at the ceiling and stared at the tiles. "What the hell is tha-" Sara grabbed her by the shoulders and gave her a light shake.

"No, Cath. What did you want to tell me?"

"Oh! Yeah! Um... so how is Greg doing out in the field?"

"And you wanted to know this because...?"

"Gil wanted to ask earlier, but he was busy... so I told him I'd ask."

"Oh. Well he's doing good, considering it's his first time here."

"Hmm." They started walking down the hall together when Catherine spoke up again. "He's cute, isn't he?"

"Cute? Catherine, are you serious?"

"I'm completely serious!" Sara shook her head and looked away.

"He's not my type. He's just too..."

"Too what, Sara?"

"Too nerdy." Her jaw dropped. Here stood Sara Sidle, a fellow geek herself.

"Well what's wrong with nerdy? I think he's adorable."

"Yeah. Adorable in a geek kind of way..."

"Just get to know him! What could it hurt?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe just my reputation here..."

"Everyone around here adores him! You'd basically _ruin_ your so called reputation if you _didn't_ make friends with him."

"Oh, I'm friends with him, I just... don't like him in a romantic kinda... way."

"You really don't know what you're missing."

"I think I have a pretty good idea. But thanks anyways." She went to walk off, but Catherine caught her arm and spun her around.

"What if changed?"

"Changed?"

"That boy really really likes you. And... I can tell he'd do a lot just to go on a date with you. So... if he'd change, would you consider it?"

"Um... I don't know. Really. Hey, I got to go. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"But-"

"Bye, Cath!" Before Catherine could say anything, Sara took off down the hall and jogged up to the reception desk. Greg turned his head when she slammed her hands on the desk for her check out card.

"Hey Sara." She jumped at the voice and stared at him.

"Oh. Hey Greg."

"Checkin' out, huh?"

"Yup. I just want to go home and relax."

"Sounds good."

"Yeah. What about you? When do you plan on leaving?"

"Well I still have to finish a few samples, but I should be leaving in a few minutes. Got some shopping to take care of."

"Ah. Well I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Sara."

"Later, Greg." He watched as she disappeared in the hallway and walked out of the doors. He hung his head and walked back into the DNA lab.

----

By the time he had finished all of his work, everyone had left except Nick and Warrick. They were in the locker room when Greg walked in and violently opened his locker door.

"Whoa. Greg. The locker didn't do anything to you..."

"Huh? Oh. Sorry." He mumbled the words behind he got his stuff and headed out to leave.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just a bad night."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"No thanks. I just wanna get home and-"

"It's Sara, isn't it?" He turned around and stared at the two men in front of him.

"Aw dude, we're gonna help you win her over."

"It's impossible, guys. She doesn't like me and that's a fact."

"Well we just have to make her like you."

"You can't force someone to go out with you..."

"No, but we can convince someone."

"It wouldn't be the same. I wouldn't want to change just so a girl I like would go out with me."

"But that's the thing about changing. Who knows, you might actually like the new person you become."

"And if I don't?"

"Then... you could always go back to being... yourself if the relationship doesn't work out." Greg stood there for a few moments and then shook his head.

"No. It'd never work."

"Stop doubting yourself and take a chance!" Greg thought it over in his head. _'If I don't try, I could lose her. If I do try, I could make an idiot out of myself and really lose her.'_ He looked down at his feet and mumbled. "What was that?"

"Oka..."

"Huh, Greg? Speak up!"

"I said, okay!" Nick and Warrick both smiled. They looked down at their watches and gave each other a high five.

"Yes! We still have time to stop by the mall."

"The mall?" Greg shook his head an held up his hands. "No way. Not the mall."

"Well if you're going to change, we might want to get you a new wardrobe."

"What's wrong with the way I dress?"

"Nothing what so ever. We just know... how Sara likes her men dressed. That's all."

They made it to the mall in record time. They walked up to Hollister and stood outside of the doors. They dragged Greg inside and immediately went to the jean section.

"Okay. So Sara likes her men with baggy pants." Warrick held up a pair of light blue jeans with a few holes in them.

"But those are ripped."

"Dude, that's the point. It makes the pants look... good," Nick explained.

"And what about shirts? What kind of shirts does she... like?"

"Well, it's usually the button up ones so..." Warrick held up a dark blue and green button up shirt with sleeves that were rolled up.

"Go try this on..." Greg snatched the clothes from his hand and dragged himself into one of the dressing rooms. He came out a few seconds later and walked out in front of them. They gave each other a high five and bought the clothes. As they walked by the stores, Nick looked down at Greg's shoes and frowned.

"Mad. Dude, we've gotta get you some new shoes, too." They entered a store called, Journeys, and looked around at all the shoes. Nick pointed to some black Etnies and nodded his head. "Those are the shit right there, man." They bought Greg's size and left the store. By the time they had walked out into the hall, it was time for closing. They dropped Greg off at his house and yelled out of the window,

"Don't forget to wear those clothes tomorrow for work!" They drove off into the night and left Greg standing in front of his apartment steps. He unlocked his door and threw the clothes onto the couch. He turned on the kitchen light and played his answering machine messages.

"Hey! Greg? It's Catherine! I was just calling to tell you that you don't have to come into work tomorrow. Gil and I are wrapping up the case and you deserve a night off. Well, I'll see you ugh... well, I'll see you later. Bye!" He laughed at her message and deleted. He froze as he pressed the button and sighed. 'You don't have to come into work tomorrow.' What was he going to do?

He couldn't just show up in new clothes at work. He had no idea how to act, what to say, how to fix his hair. He wasn't ready for this. He pulled out his cell phone and quickly dialed Nick's number.

"Hello?"

"Nick! It's Greg. Catherine left a message on my machine and said I didn't have to come into work tomorrow."

"Well that's good."

"Yeah, but I thought this whole... plan was going down tomorrow?"

"Oh, damn! That's true!"

"Well we have another problem. I have no idea what to say tomorrow, let alone, how to act!"

"Oh, damn! That's true!"

"Yes. Very true... And what about my hair. Wha-"

"DAMN! That's true, too!"

"Well... what are we going to do?" It was silent for a few seconds.

"This calls for plan B. Let me call Warrick. We'll be there in a few minutes." The constant dial tone was all Greg heard. He cursed at the phone and slammed it back down onto the charger. He looked down at his watch and sighed.

"Well, no sleep for me tonight..."

* * *

**A/N: DROVEEE! What's plan B? Ha. I don't have a clue myself either at the moment, but! I shall have an idea by... sometime tomorrow on the way to class. LOL! XD How'd I do on this chapter, peeps? Not my best? I know. (sobs) I'M A FAILURE! lol**


	6. Chapter 6

**Geek to Chic******

Rating: It's safe.

Disclaimer: I don't own Greg or Sara or Catherine or Gil... need me to keep going?

Summary: Greg Sanders, geeks of all geeks, desperately needs help getting someone's attention at the lab.

A/N: Kay. I know this chapter is a little too short for my liking, but I wanted to let you guys know that I haven't forgotten about this story and I am determined to finish it. (smiles) Hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

"Catherine... Cath- OW! Stop it!"

"We have GOT to get these knots out of your hair." Warrick and Nick stood protectively behind the door and watched from the hallway as Catherine forced and yanked the comb through his hair.

"Now I know how Lindsey must feel- OW!" She pulled tighter on the comb and smiled in satisfaction as he gripped the counter of the sink harder.

"Ugh... should we... get the clothes ready, Cath," Nick asked slowly as he watched in horror as they combed out Greg's hair.

"Yeah. And while your at it, get me a Coke. I can't work empty handed, ya know."

"And what about Grissom," Warrick asked.

"What about Grissom?"

"Does he know you're helping?"

"Of course he does..." Nick and Warrick backed away from the door and went their separate ways.

-----

Gil walked into the break room to find Sara sitting at the table, picking at her salad. He sat down next to her and gave her a polite nod.

"Sara."

"Gil. What's up?"

"I just finished these evaluations. I must say, Greg is getting up there, alright." She tensed at the name and shifted in her seat. She focused on her salad once again and tossed the tomatoes around.

"Yeah. He's one smart kid, for only being twenty something."

"I'm glad to see everyone's taking a liking to him. It's good to have some young ones around here to keep us energized." She nodded in agreement and sighed. She had no idea what to do. She was stuck in a situation she couldn't handle. She knew she liked him, a little bit. But it was enough for her and Greg would have been thrilled. She was afraid of what her friends would think. Would they look at her different when she brought Greg around them? She hoped not. "You know, I think I saw him and some other lab tec. the other day. It was sweet." Her eyes snapped towards Gil's. He fought the urge to smirk.

"What?"

"They were talking and, both of them looked quiet happy." He noticed her expression and frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm fine. I'll see ya around." She got up, threw away her barely eaten salad, and rushed out of the room.

-----

"One Coke, two Advil, and a brownie. Anything else I can assist you two in," Nick asked with an amused look as Catherine washed his hair in the sink.

"Hey, beauty hurts."

"Jesus. She's turning me into Miss Nevada." Another yank on the hair was what he received.

"You keep that up, and you'll have no more hair left to BE Miss Nevada."

"Good. Less pain for me... and... less pain for me." Warrick walked into the bathroom and sighed.

"Alright. We have five American Eagle shirts, two Hollister jeans, three Abercrombie jackets, and a pair of Audios."

"Alright." Catherine walked out into the bedroom and pointed to her choices. "I want to see that on him in ten minutes." She walked out of the room and left all three standing in the room, scrambling to get the clothes she chose out. She walked into the kitchen and almost screamed an octave higher than her normal pitch when two arms wrapped around her waist. "Gil! What the hell! You-"

"You told me you were coming here to help. Shift's over, my dear."

"And how was it?"

"It was... okay." They both looked towards the stairs when they both heard a shriek.

"Greg?" No answer. "Greg!" Still nothing. They both ran up the stairs and stopped when they found Warrick and Nick rolling on the floor as Greg stared into the mirror. The highlights Catherine had put him earlier turned pink instead of honey blonde. "Ugh...Greg?"

"YOU MADE ME LOOK LIKE A SPICE GIRL!"

"Greg, calm down. It-"

"Calm DOWN?! I look like a freakin' Barbie doll!" This got Gil laughing, too.

"It's not that bad. Honestly. You look... sexy with pink hair?"

"Barbie! Honey, there you are," Nick exclaimed. Greg lunged towards him, but Gil caught Greg in time and held him back. Warrick kicked the floor as Catherine tried desperately to hold Nick back. "Come on, Greg. Pink suites you. A shade of red on those lips would bring out your eyes," He said in Catherine's motherly tone. She whacked him behind the head and laughed when he flew against the wall.

"Ha. Nick got a fresh cut!"

"Let me take a whack at him," Greg struggled in Gil's arms.

"ENOUGH, CHILDREN!" Everyone stopped and looked back at Gil who was red as a lobster from yelling. "Catherine, release the death grip on Nick. NOW." She rolled her eyes and let him go. "Warrick, stop drooling on the carpet and get up." He stood up and wiped him mouth with his sleeve. "And you..." He stared at Greg and smirked. "... you've got to fix your hair."

* * *

**A/N: Funny? Stupid? Cute? Want more? Let me know! It's the only way I'll know what and when to write the rest!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Geek to Chic******

Rating: It's safe.

Disclaimer: I don't own Greg or Sara or Catherine or Gil... need me to keep going?

Summary: Greg Sanders, geeks of all geeks, desperately needs help getting someone's attention at the lab.

A/N: YAY! I've updated this story! I know I haven't in a long time and I'm so, so, so, so, so (deep breath) so so so SORRY! LOL! But I've made this chapter as funny as I possibly could. Sorry you guys had to wait so long. :( my bad. and here's your seventh chapter!

thanks for all the reviews! you guys are SO effin' sweet and hilarious with those. XD

* * *

"Why is this french guy caressing my hair?"

"Catherine, diable vous a-t-il fait à ses cheveux?" (Catherine, what the hell did you do to his hair?) Greg looked up at the hair stylist with wide eyes. Catherine ran over to him and patted him on the arm.

"Greg, this is my hairstylist. He knows what he's doing."

"So he can fix it?"

"He can fix anything."

"Pourquoi mensonge au pauvre garçon? Vous connaissez sacrément le puits que je ne peux pas fixer ceci!" (Why lie to the poor boy? You know damn well I can't fix this!)

"Vous avez fixé les cheveux de Lindsey quand c'était cinq millions de longueurs différentes! Et vous ne pouvez pas fixer CECI?" (You fixed Lindsey's hair when it was five million different lengths! And you're telling me you can't fix THIS?)

"WHAT THE HELL," Greg exclaimed. "Get your french speaking, hair dying, advil taking self away from me!" Catherine glanced up at her stylist with an evil grin.

"Coupez-le tout." (Cut it all off.) Greg narrowed his eyes and stared at her.

"What did you tell him."

"I told him to dye your hair back to it's normal color."

"Well I hope he knows my normal color isn't PINK!"

---

"Gil?"

"Sara. What's up?"

"Um... I wanted to talk to you." He motioned for her to sit down and waited for her to start talking. "Have you seen Greg?"

"Not since yesterday. Why?"

"I ugh... I just- I wanted to ask him which places were the best on the Strip for dinner." He tried hard not to smile. She placed her hands in her lap and made an attempt to explain why, when Nick came rushed into his office.

"Sara? Brass brought in our suspect for questioning. You coming?"

"Yeah."

---

Greg stared at his new hair in the mirror and smirked. Catherine turned to her stylist and shook his hand.

"Il semble grand! Vous avez fait un travail merveilleux!" (It looks great! You did a wonderful job!)

"Oui, oui..." (Yes, yes...) Greg stood from the chair and examined his hair closer in the mirror.

"Whoa. Look at the highlights on these babies," He said as he held up a piece of his hair.

"Maintenant, ce sera $120." (Now, that will be $120.) They walked out of the hair salon, and Catherine sighed.

"What's wrong Cath? Does my sexy hair not make you happy?"

"Kid, you owe me $120." He looked around.

"Where are we going now?"

"Back to the lab."

"What!? No! Not now!"

"Yes, now!"

"But I can't face Sara now!"

"Why the hell not!? I just spend a hundred and twenty damn dollars on your HAIR!"

"Well maybe you should spend another $120 on a personal trainor."

"For what!?"

"To teach me how to get chicks."

"That's what we have Nick and Warrick for!"

"But what if I run into Sara before I get a chance to talk to them!"

"Wing it!"

"But I can't fly!" Catherine rolled her eyes.

"Smartass."

---

Nick, Warrick, and Gil all sat in the break room. They waited nervously for Catherine and Greg to arrive.

"Oh man, where are they?"

"You know those two. It's like WW 3 waiting to happen."

"Well I don't think Brass will be able to hold Sara any longer."

"Then find someone else to occupy her!"

"Who, Grissom. WHO!?"

"... Sophia!" Warrick bolted out of his seat and ran down the hall. He ran into her and smiled when she turned around.

"Sophia! I found you!"

"Nice to see you too, Warrick."

"Can I ask you for a favor?"

"Sure. What's up?"

"I need you to keep Sara busy for a few minutes while Nick and I talk to Greg. If he even gets here!"

"What would I talk to her about?"

"I don't know! Whatever you girls talk about. Hair. Make-up. PMS. Anything." She laughed.

"No one just walks up to a CSI and randomly starts talking about 'the time of month'."

"Well can you try? Please? Just... keep her busy as long as you can."

"I'll try, but I'm not promising anything." The doors to the interrogation room opened and Sara stormed out, making her way towards them. Warrick gave Sophia a wink and jogged back to the break room. She turned around and called out to Sara. "Hey! Sara... wait up!"

---

"Oh my God. I can't do this. I'm going to puke."

"Suck it up! We haven't even walked into the lab yet!"

"Were you this nervous when you made a move on Grissom?"

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry. I-"

"I didn't make the move, he did."

"Well remind me to ask him later if he was ever this nervous."

"I don't see what the big deal is! You're going to walk into the lab, smile and wave, get to work, and talk to her like you normally do. WHY'S THAT SO NERVEBENDING!?"

"Stop yelling at me! You're make me even more nervous!"

"Get it together!" She gave him a quick slap behind the head and frowned when he whined.

"Caaatherine. Don't mess up my hair! It has to be PERFECT when I see her."

"Well let's just hope you don't see her until you've had a talk with Nick and Warrick."

"Oh my God. I forgot about that!"

"Calm down. Breathe through your nose and don't throw up in my Denali." She parked her car as close to the doors as she could and hoped down from the SUV. Greg took his time closing the door and stepping down from the car. Catherine walked around and grabbed him by his shirt collar.

"Wait! I thought I saw a scratch on your car!"

"You did see a scratch on my car. It's from when Grissom and... nevermind." She groaned in frustration as she tugged on his shirt. He held on to the outside of the door handle and whinned.

"Noooo. I don't wanna go!"

"Come on! Don't make me-"

"Catherine!! Thank God!!" Gil came running from the break room and looked down at them. "What are you two doing?"

"She's trying to kill me!"

"He won't cooperate!!"

"Nick and Warrick are ready for you." Greg eased up on the door handle and straightened himself out. Catherine took the opportunity and dragged him into the break room. When she shoved him in, Gil ran through the door and locked it so Greg couldn't get out.

"I hope you guys know I'm constrophobic. If you get to close to me, I spontanesously combust!" Catherine sat down and let out a heavy sigh. Gil walked up behind her and rubbed her shoulders as she said,

"We are NEVER having children."

* * *

**A/N: I know I must have some mis-spelled words in there some where, but I'm on my friends lab top. XD She let me borrow it so I could let you guys read this wonderful chapter. LOL. Tell me what ya think of it!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Geek to Chic******

Rating: It's safe.

Disclaimer: I don't own Greg or Sara or Catherine or Gil... need me to keep going?

Summary: Greg Sanders, geeks of all geeks, desperately needs help getting someone's attention at the lab.

A/N: Yay! Next chapter. Sorry for the long wait. I've been sooo busy. ( I wish I could just sit at my computer and write FanFics all day instead of freakin' goin to boring Intro to BCA classes. LOL. Hope you guys like this chapter.

19 DAYS UNTIL MY 15th BIRTHDAY (Dec.28th)

* * *

"What if I start snorting?"

"Then make up an excuse about being alergic to dust."

"And if I can't think of anything to say?"

"Ask about HER day."

"Awkward silences. How in the hell do I fix those?"

"Avoid those at all costs!" Greg took a deep breath and nodded his head. "And dude... don't mention anything about Stargate: SG-1, either."

"Aww! But I love that show!! Samantha's so HOT!"

"Bruh, Sara doesn't like that stuff."

A scream could be heard down the hall. Nick, Greg, and Warrick turned their heads and watched as Gil chased Catherine down the hallways with a bottle of silly string in his hand. They all shook their heads.

"So what should I talk about when I see her?"

"Um... talk about..." Sara walked into the room, without them noticing, and coughed. Greg almost fell off the table as he jumped at her voice.

"Hey guys... what's up?"

"Ugh. Hey Sara. That's a nice jacket... where'd you... okay, bye now." Nick jogged out of the break room with Warrick close behind him. They collided with Gil and Catherine, getting silly string all over the windows and Catherine's hair.

"Ewwww. I've got silly snot in my curls! Get it out!!!"

"Well it looks like they're having fun," Sara said dryly. Greg let out a nervou laugh and nodded his head.

"Those two are always coming up with crazy things for entertainment."

"So... how have you been?"

"I've been great."

"Really now?"

"Oh yeah. Life's good, hair's good, chicks... good." Sara gave him a look and giggled.

"Yeah. I can see. You've done a bit of remodeling, eh?"

"Well... I decided the geeky high schooler look was way last season." Sara laughed and noted his new clothes.

"Abercrombie, eh? I like it. It's totally you."

"Thanks. I had a little help, though."

"Lemme guess..." Catherine came running down the hall and stuck her head into the break room, trying desperately to catch her breath.

"Yeah. It was me." She ran back down the hall and seconds later... Gil was running past the break room again with Warrick and Nick behind him, with more cans of silly string.

"Do they ever stop," Sara asked laughing. Greg sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. I think Griss and Cath are good with each other." Sara looked up and stopped her laughing.

"Really?"

"Yeah. They're comfertable with each other and... they don't care what other people think about their relationship." Sara looked down at her feet and shoced her hands into her pockets. She knew she had made a mistake when she turned down his dinner invitation.

"Greg, look... I'm sorry about the whole... turning you down."

"Huh? Oh, that? It's okay. Honestly. I've forgotten about it completely."

"So... you don't care that I turned you down?"

"Not in the least." The tone of her voice went from appologetic to hurt. He watched her facial features soften and shook his head. "No. What I mean was... Ugh... damnit. I can't do this." He ran a hand through his soft, dirty blonde hair and walked out of the break room, leaving Sara stunned and speechless.

----

"I totally ruined it. I crashed and burned."

"Did you crash, burn, and die?" Gil softly elbowed Catherine in the ribs and shook his head 'no'. "What!? Cause usually when you crash and burn, you die too... right?"

"Catherine, here is a dollar. I want you to run to the vending machines and get yourself a cookie. Okay?" She smiled and snatched the dollar out of her hand. She patted Greg on his shoulder on her way out. "So what happened?"

"She walked in when I was talking to Nick and Warrick. They left me alone with her and I just messed everything up."

"Did she say anything?"

"Well... she said a few things. She even appologized for her rejection."

"So that mean's this 'change' is starting to take effect on her."

"Really?"

"Next time you talk to her, just be yourself Greg." His head dropped as he tried to hide his frown.

"I get so nervous when I talk to her. I get so nervous when she even comes near me! I'm afraid to say something stupid or... I don't know. She's just so beautiful and smart, and funny! God. She has the most beautiful smile ever. It's like..."

"Whoa. Wait until Catherine comes back. I'm not the right person for this conversation."

"Gil! The vending machine ate my dollar!"

"Did it give you your cookie?"

"Yeah, but I ate it!" He got up from his chair and softly kissed her on the lips.

"I'll go get you another one. Greg has some secrets he'd like to share with you." Catherine smiled.

"I love secrets. Spill it!"

"Um... right. So I was talking to Gil about Sara, ya know? How she's so.. beautiful. She's so perfect. Everything she does is just so spontanious and cute!"

"Are we talking about the same person? Sara? Spontanious? Oh I haven't had a good laugh like this since... yesterday. That stupid, stupid man."

"Right. Well... do you think Sara's starting to... notice me?"

"Totally! I've been watching the way she looks at you when you two pass each other in the halls." His face lit up with excitement. Catherine's heart warmed at the sight. Nothing caused her more joy than having two of her younger 'kids' get involved. "Just tell her how you feel, Greg. It's worth a shot. If she doesn't feel the same way, it just wasn't meant to be, kiddo. There's plenty of other girls that would LOVE to date you."

"You wouldn't happen to be one of them, huh?"

"Are you kiddin' me!?"

"I'll take that as a 'no'." They both laughed. She gave him a quick hug when Gil walked in.

"What's going on?"

"Pitty hug."

"Did you just say titty hug," Nick stuck his head into the office and cringed. Catherine pulled out her can of silly string and attacked him. Gil laughed and joined in on the fun. Greg sighed and stepped over all the silly string that was growing in the doorway. He stuck his hands in his jacket pockets and looked down at his feet as he walked.

"Ophf. I'm sor-" He looked up to appologize, when a smile greeted him. "Sara. I'm sorry. I wans't paying attention."

"It's okay. I'm the one that need to be more careful."

"Um, about what happened in the breakroom-"

"Greg, I appologize for that too. I shouldn't have even brought it up."

"Look, I know I'm not... the cutest guy you've ever seen or talked to... but I really, really like you, Sara." Her heart skipped a beat and a smile slowly spread on her face. "And I also may not be the easiest person to talk to either, but it's because I get so damn nervous when I'm around you. I forget how to function. I lose all focus. I just-"

"What are you doing later tonight?"

"I- nothing. Why?" She took out a pen and wrote down her apartment address.

"Meet me at seven." She winked at him as she walked off. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, and... _thud._

* * *

**A/N: Sorry again if there's any grammar mistakes (I'm sure there's a TON). Yet again, on my friend's labtop. Eh... yes. 19 days until my princess brittney's 15th birthday. (smiles) Review and tell me how ya liked it. Still waitin' for Greg and Sara to get together??? LOL!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Geek to Chic******

Rating: It's safe.

Disclaimer: I don't own Greg or Sara or Catherine or Gil... need me to keep going?

Summary: Greg Sanders, geeks of all geeks, desperately needs help getting someone's attention at the lab.

A/N: Sorry for the wait. I've been so busy with all these final projects and what not. LOL. But I still find a way to update some of my stories. I promise, over the Christmas holidays, I'm not gonna have ANYTHING to do. So that means... WRITING-SPREE! LOL!

10 DAYS UNTIL MY 15th BIRTHDAY (Dec.28th)

* * *

"Okay. Remember, you've got to make the first move." Catherine swatted Nick and Warrick away from him.

"Don't listen to those two idiots. Just treat her with respect and you won't be limping down the stairs. Okay?" Gil softly tugged on her arm.

"Cath, don't. You're scaring him!"

"I'm not sca-ared."

"Just remember. Where a cond-"

"NICK!"

"What!?"

"Better safe than sorry," Warrick commented. Catherine put her hand to her mouth and giggled at the thought of a pregnant Sara. Greg stood back, horrified, and watched his four co-workers argue.

"I don't think they'd get into something like that so quick," Gil said. Nick rolled his eyes and threw his arm over Greg's shoulder.

"Homedawg here is gonna get some action tonight and I don't care what any of you say!"

"I feel sick."

"No, no, no!" Catherine ran over to him and checked his forehead for a fever. She turned and glared at the two young CSIs. "He's got a fever."

"That's not the only thing he'll be catching tonight," Warrick said under his breath.

"Call Sara and tell her... tell her my cat died. I'm going home." Nick and Warrick blocked his way to the parking lot and shook their heads.

"Oh no, man. You spent all this time changing and she's finally noticed you. Don't throw it away now, bro." He looked up at the clock and sighed. 6:30. He fished his car keys out of his jeans and pushed them out of his way.

"Tomorrow... if I'm not at work, you all know why." They watched as he made his way to the parking lot and headed towards Sara's apartment.

-----

Sara ran around her apartment, making sure everything was in order and cleaned. She had made dinner and her radio was softly playing music in the background. The whole apartment was dimly lit, to add a romantic touch to it all. She jumped when the door bell rang and smoothed her hair out one last time. She walked towards the door and quickly opening it. Seeing Greg standing there with flowers in his hand and a bottle of wine in the other.

"Greg. You made it."

"Well of course I did." She led him into the kitchen. "These...are for you." She smiled and took the gifts from him. He leaned against the counter of the kitchen and looked around. After she placed the wine in the fridge and got her flowers in a vase with water, she turned to him and let her arms fall to her sides.

"Well I'm glad you could make it."

"Me too."

"How was you shift?" She busied herself, stirring and cooking the rest of their dinner. He shrugged his shoulders and watched her intensely.

"It was okay. Real interesting at first, but gradually got slower towards the end." She let out a giggle and looked at him through the corner of her eye.

"You really like the job, don't you," She asked softly. He nodded his head and turned to face her.

"Yeah. I mean, it's excited. It makes me feel like I'm important. How many people can honestly say they work for a crime lab? News flash. Not many." She laughed again and suddenly realized. _'I'm talking with him. I'm actually having a conversation with him. And it's not an awkward conversation, either. Well... I hope it's not. He's really cute, too.'_

-----

"You think he's there yet?"

"Did you see how fast he was going? I'm sure a turtle could've gotten there before him!"

"Give him a little credit! He's nervous!" Warrick, Nick, Catherine, and Gil all sat in the break room, watching old Sci-Fi movies and sharing a bag of popcorn.

"Maybe he's gay..."

"NICK!"

"What!? I mean, maybe he's just trying to get us to think he's straight!" Warrick shook his head and scooted farther away from Nick.

-----

"So... what did you cook?"

"Ah, well it was supposed to be... chicken, but... it didn't come out the way I planed." She tossed the burnt tray onto the top of her stove and reached for the phone. "How's pizza sound?" He laughed and nodded his head.

"Sounds great. Pizza and wine. My favorite." She dialed the number with a huge smile on her face and waited for someone to answer the phone. He helped clean up the burnt food and took out her trash while she ordered for them. When he walked back into the house, she was just hanging up the phone.

"Aw. Greg. You didn't have to do that."

"Well I thought I'd help. You looked so disappointed."

"Well I am! I spent almost all day getting everything just perfect, and I can't even bake a chicken without it catching on fire." He walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She tensed and looked into his deep hazel eyes. Neither of them could deny the tension between them both. She was growing weak at the knees, and she couldn't help it anymore. She threw the oven mitts down and pushed him against the counter.

"Hmm. Sara?"

"Greg? Shut up." He let his hands rest on her hips, and pulled her closer to him as their lips pressed together. She tangled her fingers in his hair and let the other roam under his button down shirt. He moaned and switched positions. She was now the one pushed against the counter. His hands were on the edge of her jeans, making their way up her stomach when the door bell rang. "Damnit! They always interrupt at the best parts!" She stormed off into the living room to get their pizza. Greg stood back, amazed, and softly touched his lips while she paid for the food. _'Wow. She kissed me. Hol-e-shit. She kissed me!'_

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry this chapter is so short. Honestly, I would've made it longer. But I didn't want to keep you guys away from the Sandles story you love MOST. LOL! XD So... review on it and tell me what you think of my love-deprived chapter that I managed to write in almost thirty minutes. (smiles)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Geek to Chic******

Rating: It's safe.

Disclaimer: I don't own Greg or Sara or Catherine or Gil... need me to keep going?

Summary: Greg Sanders, geeks of all geeks, desperately needs help getting someone's attention at the lab.

A/N: Gee em oh. I'm sorry I waited so long to update this story. But it's finally over! YAY! LOL. I'm sorry if this wasn't the best Sandles fic you ever read, but I tried for you guys :) I hope I made you proud. LOL. grammar mistakes are mine and I hope you enjoyed the story :D

**

* * *

**

"I think we should call him."

"Are you crazy? You never call someone when they're in the middle of a date."

"If anything goes wrong, he'll call us."

"I'm sure if anything goes his way, he'll call us then too."

"Okay. Enough. Get back to work," Grissom said. Catherine pouted.

"Even me?"

"Of course not, my dear."

"Goody!"

"Aw man! That's not fair!"

"Hey Griss, if I took you out to dinner, do I still have to get back to work," Nick asked. Warrick laughed and dragged him out of the break room.

---

Greg stood in the kitchen, amazed. He ran his fingers through his hair and watched as Sara walked back into the kitchen with a box of pizza. She dug in her cabinets for two plates.

"If you look in the fridge, there's a bottle of Dr.Pepper. Wanna fix us a glass?"

"Sure." He turned and walked to the ice box. 'Does she even remember kissing me? Stupid. Of course she does. How could she forget? It just happened seconds ago! Oh God... what if I scared her? OH MY GOD. I'm a bad kisser. Note. Learn to kiss.' There was a loud crash and he jumped. When he turned around, she was on the floor; picking up the plates she had dropped. He ran to her and started helping her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm just clumsy."

"Well that makes two of us." Once the glass was picked up and thrown away, they sat at her table and ate the pizza. The awkward silence was killing him. He had to do something. "Yeah... so this pizza... it's good." She looked up at him and nodded with a mouth full of pizza.

"Hmm mmm." He laughed and grabbed his napkin. She watched him with a look and realized what he was doing. He leaned closer to her and softly removed sauce from her chin and the side of her lips. She blushed and put down her pizza. "Sorry. It's just... so good."

"I admire a girl who can eat pizza and get sauce all over. It's adorable." She turned a darker shade of red and tried to pick up her glass. Greg noticed her hands were shaking. Bad.

'She's nervous! I made Sara Sidle nervous!!' He placed his hand over hers and smiled. "Relax."

"I am re-relaxed."

"No. You're nervous."

"Well it's not everyday I have some hot guy sitting with me in my kitchen, eating pizza, of all things."

'Did she just call me hot?'

"Greg?"

"Did you just call me hot?"

"Yes! Well, I mean... ever since I saw you I thought you were kinda' cute but... I don't know."

"You think I'm hot?" She nodded her head.

"And so Catherine tried to tell me you weren't that bad and I guess I should've listened to her because... honestly, you're not," She said in one breath.

"The adjective 'hot' describes me?"

"YES!" He smirked and leaned over the table to kiss her. She pulled away and covered her mouth. "No. I probably have... pizza... in-"

"I don't care."

"Yes you do."

"Sara, I don't care. Let me kiss you!"

"No!" She got up from the table and ran into her living room. He laughed and chased around her furniture before he grabbed her by the waist and threw her onto the couch.

----

"That movie was retarded," Nick announced. Catherine gasped and threw a piece of popcorn at him.

"It wasn't retarded! It was so romantic!"

"Nothing's romantic about two suicidal kids killing themselves in the end."

"But they loved each other!"

"I can understand that, but come on. Too much drama for me."

"I'm with Nick. I always hated that movie in high school," Warrick added. Catherine turned to Gil with wide eyes.

"Tell them what a good movie it is!"

"It's a good movie-"

"Thank you."

"-because Romeo gets some action on the second date." Nick and Warrick laughed as Catherine swatted Gil's arm with her newspaper.

----

"For a second, I thought I was a bad kisser."

"Far from it," she whispered. He pressed his lips to hers once more before she rested her head on his chest and laced her fingers with his. He kissed the top of her head and gently moved her dark hair away from her neck. Their hands found each other's again. "So... what's gonna happen tomorrow?"

"I don't know. Do you want to tell them?"

"They all know I've had the biggest crush on you since day one, but they might be more surprised if you said it."

"I'm afraid to tell them, though."

"Why?"

"Well I'm not afraid to tell all of them. It's just Catherine I'm worried about."

"She'll probably be the most happiest."

"Yeah. And she'll be the first one to run in my face and say, 'I told you so.'" Greg laughed and lifted her chin. He softly touched her cheek as she leaned up and roughly kissed him. He sat up, with her in his lap, and whispered in her ear,

"Which way to your room?"

* * *

**A/N: So... :D lol. I honestly have no idea what's wrong with me. I've been writing short chapter a lot lately. Well, I hope you guys liked it! Thanks to everyone who reviews. You guys rock!!!!!**


End file.
